Stardust
by kai lun an
Summary: Just leave me your stardust to remember you by. [riku.nami.xas]


Disclaimer: No own.

Inspiration: 'Boats and Birds' by Gregory and the Hawk.

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by. one-sided namiku. namixas.

**)—If you'll be my star...—(**

"So, how do I look?"

Namine Hamasaki's pale hair shined in the moonlight as she twirled around so Riku Ibiki could get a better look at her. She nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she waited for his reply. She often told him that, other than her boyfriend Roxas Hikaru, Riku was the only one she could trust to tell her the whole truth.

He felt so bad for never telling her what she thought she was hearing.

If he was to tell her the truth, it would've come out something like,

"You're just too beautiful, Namine. It breaks my heart that you're here, waiting for Roxas, when I'm standing right here in front of you. I've always been standing right in front of you."

Then again, it sounded like he had ripped that last line from a movie. And he would also be betraying his eight-year friendship with Namine and Roxas. The friendship that had lasted since the beginning of high school. Everyone figured that Riku would be the one to win Namine, with his air of maturity and the financial security that any girl with him would get.

But Namine didn't need any of that.

She was arguably the nicest girl in Twilight Town, not to mention she was considered one of the most mature. Money was not an issue with her; a late relative had left behind a generous sum for her.

What she needed was someone that could liven up her day.

And that's what Roxas had been to her.

He had that adolescent awkwardness that just made Namine laugh so much. He had been the local skater boy who had lived in their town his whole life. There wasn't a single person in Twilight Town who couldn't recognize his messy hair and charming grin. She had been the quiet artsy exchange student that everyone was curious about, with the haunted past that Roxas happened to fix and the bright future he seemed to bring.

Being with Riku would be painting white on white, while being with Roxas introduced an entirely new spectrum of color into every aspect of her being.

"Riku, are you alright?"

He had been focusing his eyes downward, toward the tall stalks of grass they were standing amongst, before his eyes met hers and he realized he still hadn't answered her question.

"You look beautiful, Namine."

She smiled with gratitude, not realizing how much it broke his heart. It was always gratitude towards him. Gratitude for picking her up from the rain after she had a fight with Roxas and then nursing her fever. That happened exactly six times. Gratitude for staying up with her to help study for exams, because Roxas remembers things better when he's by himself. That happened every time before exams since high school. Gratitude for being there for her every single time when she needed someone to cry to, just because Roxas was nowhere to be found or because he was the cause of her tears.

He had lost count of how many times that had happened.

Namine was fiddling with her dress once more, as she looked around the field and asked, "Do you have any idea why Roxas asked me here? We haven't been here since our very first date in high school."

"No, I have no idea," He replied.

Lie.

He knew exactly why they were here. After nearly seven years of their relationship, Roxas was finally taking it to the next level. Tonight, Roxas Hikaru was going to propose to Namine Hamasaki.

The only reason Riku was here was because Namine didn't want to wait in the field by herself while Roxas tried to get there. Riku had been contemplating on lying to Namine, telling her that Roxas wanted to break up, just so Namine would leave him first and run into Riku's arms.

Then again, Riku had been watching too many dramas lately.

He turned to face her again, "Namine. I just want you to know, whatever happens, I'll be there for you."

There was that grateful smile of hers again.

"Thank you, Riku. You've always been there for me and I really appreciate it."

His heart was beating hard now, all of those broken little pieces pounding away simultaneously. He took her hands in his, "I really mean it, Namine. I will always be there when you need me. You won't even need to call for me, just look up and I'll be there… I've always been your sky and I've always thought of you as my star."

This was it.

This was Riku's confession of love after all of these years.

Sadly, Namine seemed to take it for a different meaning as she tightened her hold on his hands. His heart was mending itself again, listening intently as she spoke her next words, "You're my best friend, Riku. You'll always be."

And just like that, his fragmented heart seemed to collapse into itself.

"Namine!"

Her head whipped around, a true smile having the privilege to grace her beautiful face as she heard Roxas calling her name. She didn't seem to know how much her next words would be affecting him as they echoed in his head, "Looks like this star has another galaxy to go to."

Namine unclasped a silver charm bracelet, with every single charm being exactly the same: a bright white star. She placed it in Riku's hands, a grateful smile playing on her lips once more as she spoke, "Consider this a gift. Stardust to remember me by."

She ran off to Roxas' arms, as Riku stood where he was to watch the scene unfold. Roxas had gone to Namine's homeland to ask her family permission to marry her, gaining great respect from them as he accepted their blessing. He could see Roxas getting down on one knee as he opened the jewelry box.

A few seconds later, he could hear Namine's cries of joy as she hugged Roxas. His star had truly found a new sky.

The moon that had been so lovingly shining on her lone figure only a few moments ago, was now focusing on the happy couple. As Riku walked away, he clasped the 'stardust' around his wrist. He took one last look at the couple in the field and almost thought he felt a small, steady beat coming from the 'stardust.'

A grateful smile was on his face as he emptied out his love for her in one last phrase,

"I live to make you shine."

**)—…I'll be your sky.—(**

I edited this slightly from the original. I'm a little more happy with this now.

R&R


End file.
